muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Janice (Muppet Babies)
Baby Janice / Young Janice User:Muppetlover moved this page from "Baby Janice" to "Young Janice", with the edit summary: "Sge is not a bay but a child version of Janice". Is there any evidence for giving her one name over the other? -- Danny (talk) 14:20, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Not really. As far as we know, as with the other Muppet Babies, no specific designation was given in the episode dialogue (Baby Kermit et. were referred to as such in all the books and merchandise and so on, but not the show itself). The description describes her as a toddler, but that could still come close to being a baby. In this case, since it's all ambiguous, I actually think "Janice (Muppet Babies)" makes more sense, just as we have Bean Bunny (Muppet Kids) instead of "Kid Bean Bunny." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:00, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Did Baby Janice exist? Peter says that Baby Janice existed, but Shawn says that he was a big Muppet Babies fan back in the day, and he never heard of a Baby Janice. Can somebody confirm or deny this? -- Toughpigs 00:14, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) : I'm too young to remember many details about the show, but I do remember seeing a younger version of Janice in some books. I don't think they were Muppet Babies books per se; the characters were older, like elementary school age. Someone else will have to confirm or deny if Baby Janice was ever on the show, but it's possible that books are a source of confusion. Flattheseventh 19:17, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) :: Baby Janice was definitely not on the animated show. However, there were some Muppet Babies, like Rizzo, who showed up only in puppet form in some Muppet Babies books. Can someone confirm or deny if this is the case for Baby Janice? TomH 6:41 PM CST, 15 Dec 2005 ::: "Baby Janice" didn't make an appearance on Muppet Babies, because technically she wasn't called "Baby Janice" nor was she a baby -- She was more of a toddler (between 4-6 years old) -- she was bigger than the others and could read. But it is true that Janice did appear on the show as an animated character in one (and only one) episode. This was an episode with Bean Bunny as well, who already knew Janice because they went to the same day care center. The general plot of the episode was that Bean wanted someone to read him his favorite story, "The Tale of Peter Cottontail". Janice said that she could read, to which the others were a bit amazed. Naturally Piggy became jealous and pretended she could read as well (but she really couldn't). As Janice read (and Piggy pretended to read) the characters naturally entered the story-book world. The funny part was seeing Piggy and Janice battle it out between each other fighting for the role Mother Rabbit in the fantasy segments as they told the story. I don't know the episode name, nor do I have a copy of it. I do know it was in the later seasons (I'm pretty sure it was the last one) and oddly it was one of the handful of episodes that was not in regular rotation on Nick or the other syndication networks after the initial run of the show. But Janice was on Muppet Babies. -- GregJames 05:48, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::: Wow. Thanks for all the info -- very useful! I'm posting what you wrote on the main Janice page. -- TomH 20:10, 16 Dec 2005 :::::Awesome! That's the true power of the wiki at work. -- Toughpigs 02:18, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC)